


Leaving Kadara

by chenria



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenria/pseuds/chenria
Summary: Thoughts of female Ryder on leaving Kadara to continue her “pathfinding”.Just implied fem!Ryder x Reyes (I tried to keep it generic for general fem!Ryder but wrote it with my Sahara in mind).  But totally safe for work, since Ryder only vaguely hints about the previous night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am still contemplating if I want to try to write out how I see how Sahara (my Ryder) and Reyes got together since I headcanon a few changes to the story of the game.  
> So this is just a minor test to see if I manage to write Sahara's "voice"...

He was trouble. He was a man her mother had always warned her about. She knew that.  
Her friends and her inner voice of reason - not SAM - kept telling her to keep her distance. 

He was a thief. A murderer. A shady bastard - even if a really handsome one as he had put it. 

She knew that he was not the man anyone would settle down with. Or maybe he was? In her heart she wanted to believe that he was a better man. 

Her lips tingled whenever she thought back to the previous night. His kisses had been intoxicating. His hands had set her skin on fire. And the things he had whispered into her ears still made her head spin and left her cheeks with a rosy blush. 

“Ryder, we are clear to leave Kadara. Waiting for your orders,” the voice of Kallo called her back to reality. She closed her eyes briefly, lingering in the bliss of the memory for one last moment. 

When she had first landed on Kadara she would have never believed she would look forward to coming back and regret leaving. But Reyes Vidal had changed a lot of things for her. Not even the sulfuric smell seemed so dire when he was around - or maybe it was the whiskey he served that helped to numb the smell. 

“Alright, Kallo. Then let’s head back to the Nexus,” Ryder said and straightened her back as she stood at the bridge overlooking Kadara Port from the Tempest. They were surely eager to hear about the change of power in Kadara. Though she would leave the details about how she had negotiated the terms for an outpost out of the report. A few hickeys in (luckily) hidden spots on her body would remind her of that for a few days at least. 

She had promised Reyes to be back before they faded. Though… she was not sure she could keep the promise. She would return. But there was so much to do… so many depended on her. And she had promised to look for the missing arks. If only half of the whispered promises from the previous night were true he would wait for her. Ryder knew she would wait. She had promised it, too.

“Leaving Kadara, all systems green,” Kallo said and Ryder turned from the window. The moments of daydreaming were over. She would look for Cora and get her thoughts on the matter of the missing arks. She needed to distract herself.


End file.
